Karaoke
by produccionescheca
Summary: Side Story de QDQNHCESM. Leer despues de 14 de Febrero


_**KARAOKE**_

Por Barbara Checa

- Por favor, repítemelo una vez más.- murmuró Carlos, incrédulo.

Dani suspiró, mientras Diego le daba unas palmaditas reconfortantes a la espalda, Luis movia la cabeza con resignación y Jorge y Alex trataban de no parecer demasiado frivolos al tener unas casi incontenibles ganas de reir. 

- Cuando nos despedimos de vosotros en la calle, fuimos andando hacia mi casa. Ella tenía frío, de modo que le pasé el brazo por los hombros, para que dejase de temblar.- suspiró Dani, tratando de esconderse en su sillón favorito.- Yo estaba hecho un flan, rezando para que ella no se diese cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Las piernas casi no me sostenían de sentir la calidez de mi diosa del amor y

- Al grano.- gruñó Carlos.

- El caso es que llegamos a mi casa.- continuó Dani.- La invité a pasar y me metí en la cocina, a prepararle la mejor cena que hubiese comido en su vida.

" No quería tenerla mucho rato esperando, de modo que fui lo más rápido que pude. Mientras se iba haciendo todo, ella estaba viendo la tele, creo, y yo preparé la mesa en el salón. Puse dos velas, un florero con rosas rojas, servilletas y mantel de tela, mi mejor vajilla y cubertería quería que todo fuese perfecto.

- Mientras él preparaba la cena, yo estuve dando algunas vueltas por la casa.- murmuró Carola.- Como es tan despistado, pensé que estaría algo desordenada, pero estaba todo muy limpio y organizado. Estaba muy nerviosa, sobretodo después de que él me hubiese puesto el brazo sobre los hombros en el parque. La verdad es que yo no tenía frío, pero en un momento dado temblé un poco y él se dio cuenta, y me dio vergüenza decir que era por él.

"Estaba muy nerviosa. Le oía moverse por la cocina y preparar las cosas y yo no sabía qué hacer. En unos minutos me llamó para cenar. Habia puesto una mesa de los más bonita, con dos velas para iluminarlos."

- Qué romántico.- suspiró Bunny.

-Cenamos los dos solos.- continuó Carola, ruborizada.- Las luces estaban apagadas, de modo que sólo nos iluminaban las velas. La cena era ligera, pero muy buena. No creí que Dani fuese tan buen cocinero.

- Continúa.- la alentó Patricia, casi conteniendo la respiración.

- Cuando terminamos de cenar, estuvimos un rato hablando en el salón, los dos sentados en el sillón, muy cerca uno del otro. Hablamos de música, de vosotros, de mi, de él hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

- Era más de medianoche.- explicó Dani, con un hilo de voz.- De modo que me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa. Fuimos dando un paseo, mientras continuabamos charlando un poco.

- Mi casa está bastante lejos, pero me pareció que apenas habiamos tardado nada en llegar.- comentó Carola.- Llegamos al portal y saqué las llaves. Me giré y le di las gracias por la cena

- Yo le dije que cuando quisiera podíamos repetirla. Ella sonrió, yo también. 

- Nos quedamos en silencio y luego nos despedimos, yo abrí la puerta, me metí en el portal y él se fue hacia su casa.

- Esa es _exactamente_ la parte que no comprendo.- indicó Carlos, señalando a Dani con un dedo.- ¿Cómo que os despedisteis, ella abrio la puerta, se metió en el portal y tú te fuiste a tu casa?

- Pues eso.- murmuró Dani, mirando al suelo, ruborizado.- Me fui a dormir.

- Por favor, dime que con "me fui a dormir", quieres decir que dormiste con ella

- ¡Carlos!.- se escandalizó Diego.- ¿¡Cómo van a hacer eso en la primera cita?!

- Prefiero eso a que me esté dando a entender que no pasó absolutamente nada.- gruñó Carlos.- Y después de todo, ya no son unos niños

- No pasó nada.- murmuró Dani, retorciendo nervioso una servilleta de papel. 

- ¿No pasó nada?.- repitió Alex.- ¿Por qué no? Dani, era la ocasión perfecta para declararte. 

- Cierto.- asintió Jorge, esbozando una risa que delataba sus ganas de echarse a reir descontroladamente y levantandose para ir a la cocina.- No era necesario que llegases tan lejos como ha insinuado Carlos, pero al menos sí podrías haberle dicho lo que sentías. Quizás incluso os habriais llegado a dar un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿¡Pero qué estais diciendo?!.- exclamó Carlos.- ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¡Por favor, pero si ya tiene los hue!

- ¡Carlos!.- intervino Luis.- Recuerda que no todos son tan errr "carnales" como tú. Los hay que son románticos, tímidos, reservados

- O idiotas, como Dani.- gruñó Carlos, poniendose en pie y centrándose en el equipo de música del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, tu criticas mucho, pero tampoco estás saliendo con nadie.- señaló Alex.

Carlos, en vez de responder, se puso como un tomate y refunfuñó un poco.

- Perdonad que me ponga de tan mal humor, pero llevan asi dos años, ¿Cuándo van a dejar dejarse de tonterias? ¡empiezan a resultar cargantes!

Luis miró apenado a Dani, qe parecía a punto de derrumbarse, sin quitar los ojos de encima a sus zapatos.

- No le hagas caso.- le consoló.- Ya sabes cómo es Carlos. Pero en una cosa tiene razón: ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? Era una ocasión perfecta y no puedes seguir asi. Ya llevas dos años enamorado de ella. No puedes estar asi más tiempo: o se lo dices o la olvidas.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarla?.- suspiró Dani, a punto de llorar.- Ella es simplemente perfecta, no he conocido nunca a nadie como Carola, tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan valiente

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?.- aventuró Diego.- Yo tambien soy tímido y comprendo que te de vergüenza, pero, realmente, creo que deberias dar el paso.

- Iba a hacerlo.- replicó el pelirrojo.- Estuve a punto de decirselo montones de veces, pero

- ¿Pero?

- Es que siempre me entraba miedo en el ultimo instante. No creo que pudiese seguir con mi vida si ella me rechazase.

- Y hubo veces que parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero de repente se callaba y cambiaba de tema.- casi lloró Carola.

- Igual le da vergüenza.- aventuró Amy.- A veces, es mejor que las cosas, simplemente, pasen.

- No creo yo que con estos dos pueda tenerse en cuenta esa posibilidad.- murmuró Ray.

- ¿Y por qué no te declaras tú?.- indicó Vicki.- Ahorrarias mucho tiempo.

- Yo lo intenté.- murmuró Carola, roja a más no poder.- Pero en cuanto habria la boca me quedaba sin palabras. Si él me quisiera, ya me lo habria dicho, asi que sólo puede ser que me ve sólo como una amiga. Me rechazaría.

- ¿Cómo que si te rechazase?.- musitó Carlos, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sofá y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, mirando al suelo y tratando de controlarse. 

Jorge entró de nuevo en la sala llevando una bandeja llena de tazas de té y pastelitos, sonriendo.

- ¿Alguien quiere merendar?.-preguntó tranquilamente, mientras empezaba a servir tazas de té.

- Dani, Carola no va a rechazarte.- indicó Alex, mientras se apresuraba a coger un pastelito de café.- Ella está tan loca por ti como tu por ella.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Sí lo sé.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- Err no, pero se le nota.

- Ella es muy cariñosa con la gente.- insistió Dani.- Fíjate cómo se portaba con Yatén-sama. Seguro que es a él a quien ama y a mi sólo me ve como un amigo. No podría resistirlo.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, con frustración.

- O les damos un empujón a esos dos, o nunca se van a declarar sus sentimientos.- señaló Carlos.

- Quizás deberiamos dejarles tranquilos.- aventuró Amy.- Es posible que aun no les haya llegado el momento.

- Les ha llegado el momento hace más de un año.- indicó Vicki.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Carlos: o les ayudamos o nunca se atreverán. Y el problema no será ese, sino que para cuando se den cuenta de lo que podría haber sido, ya será tarde y habrán sido desgraciados toda su vida.

- ¿Desde cuando tú eres asi de casamentera?.- se extrañó Patricia.

- Desde que he descubierto lo bien que se está con tu media naranja.- dijo, sonriendo a Luis.- Yo soy extraordinariamente feliz y quiero que los demás también sean extraordinariamente felices, menos Alex.

- Yo también te quiero.- replicó el aludido con sarcasmo, mientras, como venganza, se arrimaba más a Patricia.

- Vale, les ayudamos.- aceptó Ray.- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Una ocasión más idónea que la que tuvieron ellos no vamos a poder prepararles.

- Hay que conseguir que se emocionen tanto como para no pensar nada malo.- murmuró Jorge.- Veamos qué podría ser

- ¿Qué os parece el karaoke?.- señaló Diego.

Todos se quedaron mirando al muchacho, extrañados.

- Bueno a Dani la música le pierde, ya lo sabeis.- murmuró, ruborizado al verse el centro de atención.- Y, según habeis dicho vosotras, Carola canta como los ángeles.

- Sí.- asintió Bunny.- Incluso ganó un concurso de talentos. Pero en cuanto está Dani delante, le salen más gallos que si estuviese en un corral.

- Bueno, claro- aceptó Diego, pensativo.

- No le digais que está él.- intervino Iván.

- ¿Qué no se lo digamos?.- se extrañó Alex.- ¿Cómo no vamos a decirselo? Creo que lo verá.

- Iremos en grupos separados.- insistió Iván.- Que ellas vayan un poco antes con Carola, en plan "cita de chicas" y luego iremos nosotros en plan "tarde de machotes".

- ¡Eh!.- protestó Jorge.- ¡Yo no soy un machote y quiero ir!

- Ve con ellas.- señaló Alex con una gran sonrisa.- Seguro que te sientes más en tu ambiente.

- Claro, que eso de ir rodeado de chicos guapos y musculosos

- 

- A mi me parece buena idea.- asintió Vicki.- Ademas, podemos ponerles la excusa de que es para animarles.

Amy miró con orgullo y una suave sonrisa a Iván, que pasó inadvertida para los demás.

- Vale, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?.- preguntó Luis.

- ¿Para qué esperar?- señaló Carlos, poniéndose en pie.- Id a buscar a Carola, que nosotros vamos a por Dani.

- ¿Cómo? ¿ahora?.- se sorprendió Ray.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Teneis algo que hacer?

- Pues no, pero

- Pues entonces marchando.

- Hola queridas, ¿queriais algo?.- preguntó la madre de Carola, mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal. 

- Hemos venido a buscar a Carola.- explicó Bunny, con una gran sonrisa.- Como estaba algo desanimada, habiamos pensado en ir a pasar la tarde por ahí.

- Pero si Carola ya se ha ido.- se extrañó la mujer.- Se fue hará cosa de media hora.

- ¿Qué se ha ido?.- repitió Ray sorprendida.- Pero, ¿A dónde? ¿con quien?

- Pues si no me equivoco al karaoke. Con Brian.

- ¿?

- Chicos, sé que teneis vuestra mejor intención, pero de verdad que no me apetece salir.- suspiró Dani.

- Ya verás como en cuanto veas el plan que te hemos preparado cambias de idea.- le aseguró Alex. En ese momento, empezó a sonar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.- Oh, mi movil.

Justo cuando empezaba a sacar el teléfono se oyó un pitido y dejó de sonar.

- Oh, vaya, la bateria.- gruñó.- Olvidé ponerlo a cargar. Bueno, no importa, ya me enteraré más tarde o que llamen a Luis al suyo.

- Yo no lo llevo.- aclaró Luis.- Mi hermano rompió el otro día el suyo y mientras se compra otro me pidio el mio prestado y como, total, yo apenas lo uso

- Bueno, entonces me enteraré cuando vuelva a casa. ¿Nos vamos?

- Nada, el teléfono de Alex está apagado y Carlos lleva el de Luis.- suspiró Patricia, mientras colgaba el teléfono.- No tenemos modo de avisarles.

- Ya sabía yo que esto no podía salir bien.- murmuró Amy.

- Bueno, igual no sale mal

- Yo tengo un mal presentimiento.- se estremeció Bunny.

- ¿El karaoke?.- se extrañó Dani.- ¿Me habeis traido... al karaoke?

- ¿No te apetece?.- se soprendio Luis.

- Bueno... no es que no me apetezca, pero llevo años queriendo arrastraros a uno y siempre os habeis negado.

- Pero como esta vez se trata de animarte a ti, podemos ceder.- intervino Alex, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.- ¿Vamos?

El local estaba medio en penumbras, y se oía la voz de una chica, destrozando una alegre melodía.

- Vamos a esa mesa.- indicó Carlos, señalando un rincon oscuro, que les permitía permanecer ocultos y, al mismo tiempo, ver quién actuaba.

Mientras pedían sus bebidas a las camareras, la chica destroza-canciones dio por concluida su tortura y bajó del escenario.

- Oye, Dani.- murmuró Luis, guiñando un ojo a sus amigos ¿no es esa Carola?

Todos sonrieron (bueno, menos Iván) al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?.- se sorprendió.

- Yo diría que va a cantar.- aventuró Carlos

Carola, efectivamente, se había subido al escenario y agarraba con determinación el microfono. Empezó a sonar la música de la banda sonora de "El guardaespaldas"

Aunque les habian dicho que Carola cantaba muy bien, todos los que la habían oido aquel día en el local se echaron a temblar. Sí, cantaría muy bien, pero esa canción era bastante dificil...

Carola empezó a entonar la canción... y siguió... manteniendo muy bien el tono.

- Si no lo oigo no lo creo.- murmuró Carlos, muy, muy bajito.

- Es verdad que canta bien.- se sorprendió Alex.

- Yo diría que canta algo más que bien.- señaló Diego, impresionado.

Dani, por su parte, no decía nada, sólo la miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, casi sin respirar. Los demas se miraron entre si, con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción.

Cuando Carola terminó de cantar, todos los de la sala la aplaudieron a rabiar.

- ¡Que maravilla!.- exclamó Dani, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ella es... simplemente perfecta...

- Pues nada, ve a decirselo...- le animó Luis.

- Eso, eso...- se incluyó Carlos.

- ¿Vosotros creeis que...?.- dudó Dani.

- No, lo mejor es que se lo digas, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.- se apresuró a decir Alex, antes de que Dani cambiase de opinión.

Con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, Dani se fue acercando al escenacio del que bajaba Carola... y vio que ella se iba con un chico alto, rubio, que la abrazó.

Al instante, toda la sonrisa de Dani se desvaneció, sus lágrimas pasaron de ser de emoción a ser de dolor y se quedó clavado en el suelo.

- ¿Quién narices es ese tio?.- maldijo Carlos, desde la mesa.

- Pues... no lo sé, pero parece tener mucho trato ella.- murmuró Diego.

- ¿No se supone que debería estar con las chicas?

- Pues obviamente no es asi.

Dani regresó con ellos, con caminar lento, como si estuviese muerto.

- Ehmm... esto... Dani.- intentó hablar Diego.

- Déjalo...- susurró Dani, mientras agarraba la cerveza de Carlos y se la bebía casi de un trago.

- ¡Eh, eso es mio!.- protestó Carlos, pero Alex le dio un codazo.

- Dani, no deberias beber, se te sube muy rápido a la cabeza.- indicó Luis.

- Ya me da igual.- suspiró Dani, bebiendose el gin tonic de Luis.

Iván se limitó a coger su whiski y alejarlo de las deprimidas manos de Dani.

- No sabes quien es él.- señaló Jorge-

- No me hace falta saberlo.- casi lloró el pelirrojo.

- Igual es su hermano.- aventuró Diego.

- Ella no tiene hermanos.

- O un compañero de clase.

- Pues parecen ser muy íntimos.

Carlos, gruñendo, se puso en pie, mientras veia como la pareja abandonaba la sala.

- Dani, haz el favor de dejar de lamentarte.- le dijo.- No se quien ese ese tio, y tu tampoco. Por lo tanto, hasta que no sepas exactamente qué relación tiene con él, no deberias dedicarte a beber para ahogar las penas. Levanta ese culo del sillón y ve a averiguar quien es ese cretino que te quiere levantar la chica.

Todos le miraron alucinados, incluido Dani.

- Pero... parece...

- ¡"Parece", "parece"! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Y tu mejor que nadie sabes que las apariencias engañan! ¿Quieres saber quien es? ¡Pues sigueles y averigua qué relación tienen, antes de emborracharte! ¡Y si efectivamente, estan liados, yo te prometo que me emborracho contigo, para que te olvides de esa chica que no sabe la joya de tio que habrá perdido!

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando a Dani, expectantes.

- Bueno... supongo que es mejor asegurarse...- logró decir el pelirrojo.

- Pues entonces vamos.- gruñó Carlos.

Carola y el chico paseaban por el parque, hablando amigablemente. Ya habían estado en los grandes almacenes, en unos recreativos, en una pastelería y en una tienda de música. Durante todo ese tiempo, a los chicos les había costado sudor y sangre que Dani, algo borracho por lo que habia tomado en el karaoke, no se tirase por un par de puentes o se lanzase frente a los coches.

- Todavía no han hecho nada que indique que están liados.- insistió Carlos.

- Pues cashi jurarhía que ess una citah.- murmuró Dani, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Lo que ha hecho con ese chico es que habria hecho con cualquiera de sus amigas.- indicó Luis.

- Shí, pero sus amigas no tienen algo que él shí.

Empezaba a anochecer y a refrescar. El chico se quitó la cazadora y la puso sobre los hombros de Carola.

Los ojos de Dani se llenaron de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta, pero Carlos le agarró del cuello del jersey y le obligó a quedarse.

- Ahora que hemos ido tan lejos, no pienso dejar que te vayas sin pruebas concluyentes.- gruñó.

- Y yo me pregunto dónde están las chicas.- murmuró Luis.

- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos quien habia llamado a Alex.- señaló Jorge.

En ese momento, vieron que Carola empezaba a discutir con el chico.

- Que bonitoh...- gruñó Dani, con amargura.- Pelea de enamoradosh...

- Dani, o te callas, o te llevas un puñetazo.- amenazó Carlos.

Estaban muy lejos para oir la discusión, pero vieron cómo iba subiendo de tono. En un momento dado el chico lanzó una mirada alrededor y, casi sin dar tiempo a prepararse, cogió una pelota abandonada que encontró en el suelo.

- ¡Carola!.- gritó Dani, saliendo de entre los arbustos hacia la apreja.

- ¡Dani!- le llamó Diego, preocupado.

- No me digas que le va a dar un pelotazo...- se alarmó Luis, saliendo detrás de Dani.

El chico lanzó con furia la pelota contra Carola, mientras Dani se lanzaba enfrente de ella.

Recibió de lleno el impacto en la cara, ante la atónita mirada del chico y de Carola. El resto del grupo fue corriendo hacia él.

- ¿¡Dani, estas bien?!.- le preguntó Carola, mientras Diego llegaba junto a él y le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Pero tú de qué vas, imbécil!.- gritó Carlos al chico, agarrandolo del cuello de la chaqueta y levantándolo.

- Yo...- logró balbucear el chico, tratando de que sus pies no dejasen de tocar el suelo.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Dani apartó a Carlos de un empujón y se encaró al muchacho.

- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres, desgraciado?!.- le gritó, rojo de rabia.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantar la mano contra Carola?! ¡¡Ella es demasiado perfecta para ti, maldito engendro de la naturaleza!! ¡¡Y tu te atreves a intentar hacerle daño?! ¡¡Eres un desagradecido, no sabes la suerte de que te haya escogido a ti y tu te atreves a tratarla mal!! ¡¡Si me hubiese escogido a mi, estaria todo el día rodeada de flores y atenciones!! ¡¡Pero por lo que sea, te ha elegido a ti y tu... tu!!

Diego y Jorge miraba asustado la escena, mientras Carlos y Alex estaban atentos a cualquier ayuda que pudiese necesitar su amigo. Luis tenía abrazada a Carola que no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando e Iván se acercaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡¡... tú eres un maldito desgraciado!!.- acabó diciendo finalmente Dani, mientras soltaba al chico de un empujón.- No te mereces a una chica tan estupenda como ella... pero te ha escogido y no seré yo quien le ponga trabas a su felicidad...

Carlos enarcó la ceja como si no se creyese lo que estaba oyendo. Iba a decir algo, pero Iván le puso una mano en el hombro, indicándole que se callara.

- Ella te ha escogido.- repitió Dani, tratando de contener su furia.- Y si es lo que quiere, si así e sfeliz, a mi me vale. Pero no se te ocurra JAMÁS, hacerle daño, ¿entendido? Porque aunque te haya escogido yo no...

- ¿Cómo que le escogido?

Los demás se giraron para mirar a Carola, que estaba ruborizada.

- Bueno...- murmuró Dani, enrojeciendo también.- Estabais en una cita...

- No, sólo habíamos quedado.- indicó Carola.- Brian es un amigo de Inglaterra, que ha venido aquí a pasar unos días. Lo conocí cuando estuve allí. Como vino sin avisar, no os pude hablar de él.

De pronto, Dani deseó que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase.

- Pe-pero... él iba a pegarte con al pelota, os vimos discutiendo.

- Sí, es que él también juega a voleiball.- le explicó Carola.- Y empezamos a picarnos uno con el otro, hasta que él decidió que me iba a demostrar su saque, y yo le demostraría mi recepción, pese al tiempo que hace que no practico.

- ¿Tú juegas a voleiball?.- logró decir Jorge.

- Sí, ¿no os lo había comentado?

- No...

Alex, mientras tanto, ayudó a levantarse a Brian, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ya que no hablaba japonés.

- Ah...- logró decir Dani, más rojo que en toda su vida.- Bueno... yo... esto... lo siento... no sabía...

- Eso que dijiste...- murmuró Carola, acercándose.- Eso de que... si te escogía a ti, estaria todo el día rodeada de flores y atenciones... ¿qué querias decir exactamente?

Todos contenian la respiración.

- Yo...- balbuceó Dani, mirando al suelo y retorciendose las manos.- Yo... bueno... es que... tú a mi... pues...

El corazón de todos latía a un ritmo frenético y nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo para no estropear el momento.

- ... pues ... pues eso, que... que me... que me gustas... mucho... y... y que... que... quemeencatariaquesalierasconmigoporquenopuedovivirsinti... y eso... ya sabes...

Sin que ninguno de los dos implicados le prestase atención, Carlos alzó los brazos al cielo y dijo un ¡sí! en silencio, mientras Jorge sacaba un pañuelito para enjugarse las lágrimas y los demás sonreian con satisfacción.

Carola, más roja que un tomate, primero se mostró sorprendida y luego sonrió, con las mejillas a juego con las de Dani.

- ¿Y... y bien?.- logró decir el pelirrojo.

Carola asintió ligeramente, mientras se acercaba más a él y le daba la mano con timidez.

- ¡Ah, no, despues de todo este número, que menos que un beso!.- gruñó Carlos, mientras les agarraba las cabezas y se las juntaba, para unir sus labios.

Los dos enrojecieron aun más si es que eso era posible, pero luego, poco a poco, se fueron dejando llevar y se fueron fundiendo en un abrazo apasionado.

- ¿Sabes Carlos?.- se burló Luis, mientras se apartaban un poco de la (por fin) pareja.- Creo que en el fondo no te desagrada tanto el shojo.

- ¡Oh, cállate!.- gruñó Carlos.

- But... what´s happen?.- casi lloró Brian.


End file.
